


I Won't Take It For Granted

by goldshard



Series: Rest Easy With Me [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Oikawa, Omega Suga, alpha daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldshard/pseuds/goldshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi is a model omega from a perfect, traditional home. By some miracle, he wants Daichi too, the unsure son of a pair of betas. But they have an obstacle to face—Koushi's arranged marriage.</p><p>Prequel to Hold Me Closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pure stock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear NaNoWriMo, I'm sorry I cheated on you. And used my word count from this to validate my novel and win. I wrote it all during November, so who cares. Sorry, Noelle and Ollie, but I was sick of your heterosexual problems.
> 
> Also, fun with pronouns, parents edition!!  
> Daichi's mom is a beta female, and is referred to by she/her pronouns. His dad is a beta male, and is referred to by he/him pronouns.  
> Suga's mom is an omega male, and is referred to by he/him pronouns. His dad is an alpha male, and is referred to by he/him pronouns.  
> Iwaizumi's mom is an omega male, and is referred to by he/him pronouns. His dad is an alpha female, and is referred to by she/her pronouns.  
> Hopefully this isn't too confusing.

_i_

Koushi did not show up for volleyball practice. Daichi felt like something was wrong. He had greeted Koushi earlier, and had eaten lunch with him.

Koushi was Daichi's best friend—and frankly, Daichi liked him. He would not be adverse to having a relationship with the other if he turned out to be an omega, or a beta.

So Daichi was worried, anxious, even. He warmed up with the others, running and stretching. He did the drills with Asahi and Nishinoya in an awkward triplet, since he usually worked with Koushi, but Koushi was gone, leaving Daichi partnerless.

The captain called the team to sit down for a minute, going over what they were going to do in the real practice that afternoon. Then, he looked over the group again, and seemed confused, before asking, “Where's Sugawara?”

“He was in class today,” Daichi said. “But now he's gone.”

“Azumane,” the captain asked, “Aren't you in Sugawara's class?”

Asahi said quietly, “He presented today.”

Understanding settled over the group. Either Koushi was an alpha, currently beating the shit out of his room, unable to control his newfound aggression, or he was an omega—in the midst of his first heat. If Koushi had been a beta, he would have been sitting with everyone, with nothing but a slight alteration on the neutral scent he had when he was classless.

Asahi had to know what Koushi was, and for whatever reason, he had not divulged that information. Daichi was irritated. Was Koushi an alpha or an omega? He had to know.

They got through practice, and Daichi was restless. He ambushed Asahi on the way out, pulling him away. “So, what is Suga?” Daichi asked him.

Asahi hooked a hand around the back of his own neck, and said, “Well, he's an omega.”

“Yes!” Daichi hissed out, curling his fingers into a fist and jumping. “Yes!”

“Daichi, I really don't think you should get your hopes up,” Asahi said. “You know how traditional Suga's parents are. He'll probably be married soon.”

“A guy can dream,” Daichi said. Asahi shook his head, and they parted ways to head home, Daichi celebrating internally the whole time.

He got home, and could smell the rich scent of beef as soon as he walked in. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, where his mother was putting the finishing touches on their dinner. “What are you so pleased about?” she asked, not looking up from the food. “I can smell it on you.”

Daichi blushed a little. If his emotions were so strong his beta mother could smell them, then his scent must have been wafting off of him in waves. “I'll tell you and dad over dinner,” Daichi promised with a smile, “It's good news.”

“I won't wait very long then,” his mother said. She scooped rice onto their dinner plates, and then beef and sauce. “Put water and chopsticks on the table,” she told Daichi, who did as he was told, setting the table up quickly.

His mother set down each plate, and then called his father into the dining room. They all sat down around the table, and said together, “Thank you for the food.”

As Daichi ate his first bite of beef, his father said, “So you're pleased about something.”

Daichi swallowed his food, and then he announced, “Suga's an omega.”

“Oh wow,” His mother said. “Good for him. He was getting a bit old to be natureless,” she said mildly.

“I'm going to court him,” Daichi told them.

He expected his parents to be congratulatory, to start smiling and giving him tips. That was not the response that he was given. His parents gave each other an odd look, and then his father cleared his voice, and said, “Daichi... I don't think that's a good idea.”

“You too, huh?” Daichi said, looking into his father's eyes. “Asahi said pretty much the same thing.” Then Daichi averted his eyes to look at his food.

“Daichi, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you,” his mother said softly. “But you know how the Sugawaras are,” she went on.

“Traditional,” his father filled in. “They had an arranged marriage, and they probably want the exact same thing for their son.”

“Then petition me,” Daichi asserted. “You have the right.”

His father laughed. His mother elbowed him. “Daichi, there's no way that would work.”

“Why?”

“Daichi, you're not traditional stock,” she said. “You're beta stock.”

“What does that mean?” He asked his mother.

“You honestly don't know?” She said. She looked at his father. “I really don't know how he hasn't been teased for this...”

“It's a sign of things getting better,” his dad said, and then he looked at his son, and said, “Daichi, people used to think that beta stock alphas and omegas aren't as good as pure, or traditional stock alpha and omegas.”

“I really don't follow.”

“Daichi, someone who's beta stock is an alpha or an omega with beta parents. Someone who is pure stock is an alpha or an omega with an alpha and an omega for parents.”

“Huh,” Daichi said, surprised he'd never caught the terminology before. Perhaps he had, but had never taken the time to ruminate on it. He had never been the one to think much about the typecasts. “What about betas?” he asked.

His parents looked more uncomfortable with this question. “Well,” his mother said after an awkward moment of silence, “You know betas used to not be valued very much. Betas who come from betas, like your father and I are called plain stock.”

“What about ones from alphas and omegas?” Daichi asked. “Tanaka's parents are an alpha and an omega, but he's a beta.”

His mother bit her lip, and then she said, “Betas like those are bad stock,” she said. “It means there's something wrong with the alpha and omega who produced the child if its a beta.”

“Oh,” Daichi said.

“It's a good thing you didn't already know these words,” his father said.

His mother put her hand on his arm. “Daichi, you are an amazing alpha,” she told him. “You're strong, smart, and kind. You'll have omegas all over you someday.”

“But I just want Koushi.”

“Then you're setting yourself up for heartbreak, son,” his father said.

_ii_

All of it hurt like hell. Koushi breathed heavily as the next wave of head flooded his body. He want to scream, he wanted to punch something, he wanted to _fuck_.

All he did was roll over, clench his pillow tighter, and moan.

Koushi had no heat aids. He had begged for one from his mother when he got home, but his mother was unyielding. “I'm sorry, Koushi,” he had said. “You can't have any aids your first heat. It's a tradition.”

Dammit, everything was a tradition!

His parents had set him up in the heat room. The ceiling was only about three feet above Koushi's head as he lay on the pile of pillows. He was uncomfortable in this heat room—it belonged to his mother, and his mother's scent permeated the whole space. While his parents' scent was comforting, this level of suffocation in it was not. All it did was make him feel guilty when he would finally give in to the pain and the heat, and masturbate.

The heat room was separated from his parents room by a short private hallway, and had soundproof walls, so at least this gave him a little privacy.

Another wave of heat hit him, and this time he could not resist the temptation. He reached between his legs and stroked his cock. It was not satisfying. Koushi had never taken an interest in sex before, and had only masturbated like once or twice—perhaps that could've been an early sign that he was an omega.

He stroked faster, and gripped his cock harder, trying to find a way to make it feel more pleasurable. He writhed from discomfort.

He formed a wet spot wherever he lay from the slick that was coming out of him. He couldn't help but to reach between his legs to press a finger into himself. It was at least better than trying to jerk himself off, but the reach was awkward. He hitched his legs into the air to try and find some better access. One finger was good, but God, he wanted so much more...

He stiffened when he smelled a foreign alpha. The scent was faint, but it was there. He could not recognize the scent—everything smelled different ever since that burst of omega hormones that had labeled him as one for his whole class to smell the day before.

He crawled over to the heat room door, and opened it. The door opened up about two feet off the floor of the hall, so swinging his legs off of it he was sat comfortably on the mattress. He stood up, wobbly on his feet. A wave of exhaustion hit him, but he wanted to know who that alpha was. He wanted that alpha to come up to him.

He pressed his ear against the door to his parents bedroom, but could tell with his nose that neither of them were in their room. He cracked the door open, and immediately the scent of that foreign alpha hit him, far stronger this time, He gripped his hand on the door knob. If he had the ability to get himself downstairs to proposition that alpha, that would be exactly what he was doing right now.

He heard the doorbell ring. So that alpha was not in the house?

“Who could that be?” He could hear his father say. It sounded like he was in the kitchen. “Will you go look?”

“Okay,” his mother said. He walked across the house as the bell rang again. Koushi heard the bell ring once more, and then he heard the front door open. “Sawamura?” he heard his mother say.

Koushi was startled. That amazing smell was _Daichi_? In the end, he wasn't that surprised. Daichi was so attractive in every other way, so it made sense that of course Daichi would have the world's sexiest scent, just because.

“Hello, Mr. Sugawara,” Daichi said. “I have something I want to give Koushi.”

“What is it?” Koushi heard his father say.

“Here,” Daichi said. He must've handed them something.

“This... this is a show of intention!” His father said, sounding shocked.

“I will bring it to Koushi,” his mother said. He heard his mother beginning to walk up the stairs.

Koushi shut the door to his parents bedroom as quietly as he could, climbed back into the nest, and shut the heat room door. He couldn't hear what was being said anymore, but at the same time, he didn't want to risk being caught by his mother outside of the heat room.

There was a knock on the heat room door. “Koushi?” his mother asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Koushi said. His voice was a little hoarse.

His mother opened the heat room door, sticking his head in. “Your friend brought you a... gift,” his mother finally said, deciding that those were the best words. He unwrapped a plastic bag, and handed Koushi a worn t-shirt.

Daichi's scent hit Koushi like a battering ram. Daichi must have slept in that shirt the night before, or maybe even two nights. Koushi resisted the urge to bury his nose in it right in front of his mom, but that part was hard.

His mother reached to squeeze his shoulder, and then shut the heat room door. He heard him open and close the hall door, and then Koushi let himself indulge in Daichi's scent.

This _was_ a show of intention. Koushi's heart fluttered at the thought, he would love to be with Daichi, but then a sudden sadness filled him. All his life he had known that whether he was an alpha or an omega, he would have an arranged marriage. With an odd feeling in his stomach, he realized his parents would probably have him engaged by the end of the month, and married by the spring.

Hot tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and his lip wobbled. He did not want to be married. He did not want to be in heat. What he would not give to be the natureless sixteen year old he had been two weeks ago.

As soon as the pains hit him they had known he was an omega preparing for a heat, but they had no idea when as his insides tore him apart. His parents had given him heavy painkillers so he would not miss school while his heat was imminent, but unpredictable when it would actually hit.

People had commented a little on Koushi acting strange during that space of time, but he had kept his lips zipped until the jig was up and he went into heat in the middle of the classroom.

He buried his face in the heavy fabric of the shirt and breathed in Daichi's scent again. Its thickness helped Koushi deal with the cloying scents of his mother and father.

A wave of heat hit him, jarring him from his somewhat rational thoughts. God, he wished Daichi was here with him.

He place the shirt on the mattress and pressed his face against him as he positioned himself head down, ass up, his knees bent in the traditional posture of submission.

He pressed a finger in, imagining it was Daichi. What would Daichi do to him? He added another finger, and imagined Daichi looming over him in this position, his heavy weight on Koushi's legs and his hard cock nudging between Koushi's thighs. Daichi's fingers were bigger than his, Koushi knew, they would spread him further, reach deeper.

He thought of Daichi pressing in a third finger as he struggled to himself. He thought of Daichi pumping his fingers in and out of him, telling him how beautiful he was, how Daichi would make everything better.

Koushi moved his other hand to palm at his cock. He wondered how Daichi would fuck. Would he be fast, or would be slow and gentle? How would he touch Koushi? Would they really take this position, or would they do it in missionary?

He wondered how it felt to be knotted. He always thought knotting was kind of horrifying, but now he understood why omegas liked it. He wanted a knot to fill him, but he also wanted a knot to connect him to an alpha. He wanted Daichi's knot to connect him to Daichi.

Koushi mewled and rolled over as the first true orgasm of his heat hit him.

_iii_

Daichi caught Koushi when he came out of his classroom for lunch the day Koushi returned to school. He may have assigned Asahi to text him as soon as he saw Koushi, but whatever.

“Will you walk with me?” he said to Koushi when the other walked into the hall.

“Sure,” Koushi said. They both fell quiet a minute, not sure what to do with each other. There was one thing evident with where they were right now. Koushi had accepted Daichi's show of intention, Daichi had given it to him in the first place.

Neither of them wanted to talk about it in the crowded space of the hall. They walked down to the courtyard, finding a secluded corner to sit down together, clutching their lunches. “So,” Daichi said.

“So,” Koushi replied.

They looked away from each other, and blushed. Daichi had an idea of what Koushi might've done with that shirt, and just the thought of it made him feel a little hot under the collar.

“Koushi, I want to be with you,” Daichi finally said.

“I'd guessed,” Koushi said.

“What's wrong?” Daichi asked.

“Well, I want to be with you too,” Koushi said. “I can't tell if its the new hormones, or if I just like you a whole awful lot. But I've been thinking about you like crazy.”

Daichi preened. “Same to you,” he told Koushi.

“But my parents are traditional,” Koushi said. There was that word again, 'traditional'. Daichi was starting to hate that word more than any other.

“So what?” Daichi asked.

“I'm meeting the alpha that they're giving me to tonight,” Koushi said. “Apparently they arranged everything when I was in heat. He's coming over to dinner with his family tonight.”

“Where's he from?” Daichi said. “I'll fight him,” he decided.

“He goes to Aoba Johsai,” Koushi said. “Don't fight him, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Or him. He's getting forced into this, just like me.”

“Then I'll be freeing him _and_ you by fighting him,” Daichi said stubbornly.

“You just want to fight someone.”

“Can you blame me?” Daichi asked.

Koushi rolled his eyes. “Look, you can fight him if he turns out to be a major asshole.”

“Koushi, I just want to be with you,” Daichi said.

“I know,” Koushi, leaning in close to Daichi. “I just don't want anything bad to happen to you,” he said quietly, so only Daichi could hear.

Daichi leaned in closer and caught his lips. His lips tasted like his lunch. He ended the kiss as quickly as he started it, pulling away and looking in a different direction.

“Daichi, not that I had any objections,” Koushi said, “but please don't do that when I have food in my mouth again.”

_iv_

Koushi waited in his room for his chosen mate to arrive. He kept reminding himself that marriage was no big deal. It was a big word, but it only held a promise, a promise to someday bond. Koushi could walk out of a marriage with no skin off his back.

He just had to back out before he was bonded to this alpha.

He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted himself again. He was wearing a blue sweat, and khaki pants. His hair was neatly styled, and he wore a thin layer of make up to smooth out his skin, along with subtle eyeliner to define the shape of his eyes.

He heard the doorbell ring. He exited his room and stood at the top of the staircase, just out of view as his mother had instructed. His father walked to the door, and opened it, saying, “Welcome to our home.”

Koushi recognized the scent of two alphas and an omega. “Thank you for your invitation,” A female alpha said.

“It is our pleasure,” Koushi's father said, and then he called, “Koushi, please come down.”

Koushi took a deep breath and stepped into view, slowly descending down the stairs with the most grace he could manage. He discretely looked over the family that was presented to him. There was an older female alpha and a male omega, and then there was a male alpha standing between them. So that was his intended. “Greetings,” Koushi said, bowing his head to the gaggle.

“Koushi,” his father said, “this is Mr. and Mrs. Iwaizumi, and their son, Hajime.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all, he said respectfully, his eyes lingering on the male alpha. Iwaizumi. He was taller than Koushi, but not by much. He had messy dark hair and did not seem pleased to be here at all. So this was his intended.

“Dinner is ready!” his mother called, so they all walked to the dining room, Iwaizumi and Koushi's father's chatting it up as the other three stayed silent.

The food had been spread tastefully across the dining room table. His mom had broken out the fine china, Koushi noted, as he took his seat. His father took the seat at the head of the table, and Iwaizumi's sat across from him. Their mothers sat next to their fathers, leaving Iwaizumi and Koushi to sit next to each other.

Koushi looked at the fancy white dish that had been set before him. The last time he had seen this china was when his grandmother had come to visit.

They passed around the dishes and everyone took a plate of food. The Iwaizumis complimented Koushi's mother's cooking, and he preened.

Once everyone had what they wanted, they all said, “thanks for the food” together. Koushi began to eat. His parents began to quiz Iwaizumi.

“So, what club are you in at school?” His father asked him.

“I play volleyball,” Iwaizumi replied, “I'm a wing spiker.”'

Koushi looked up from his food at him. “Koushi plays volleyball too,” his mother said. “What position do you play again, Koushi?” he asked.

“I'm a setter,” Koushi replied.

“That's great,” Iwaizumi told him, but something seemed off. He had a half smile, the right side of his mouth quirked much further upward than the left.

Koushi did not really know how to reply to that, and he knew his parents were supposed to take the reins of this conversation anyways.

Iwaizumi revealed the he planned to go to university to study pre-med, and that he was a very good student. His mother and father seemed to be quite proud of him, but then the quizzing took an angle towards Koushi.

“So, Koushi, what do you want to do after high school?” Iwaizumi's father asked him, her dark eyes glinting across the table.

“I'd like to go to university,” Koushi replied, “But I'm not sure what I'd like to study yet.”

“What are you good at in school?” she asked.

“I get As and Bs in every subject,” Koushi told her, “But I like science. Especially biology.”

He was quizzed about his performance in other subjects, but then his father maneuvered the conversation to wealth and Iwaizumi's proposed inheritance. Both the young alpha and omega spoke as little as possible as their father's haggled with each other.

Finally, the dinner came to an end. The food was delicious, but it hung heavy in his stomach. Koushi helped his mother quickly pack up the leftovers, which were to be sent home with the Iwaizumis. Then, he was instructed to go upstairs while the deciding conversation was had. His mother sent him up the stairs and then entered the living room with everyone else.

Koushi decided he didn't want to be the only person who did not know everything that was said. Iwaizumi was in there, why could he not be? It was not fair.

He crept back down the stairs and flattened himself on the wall against the wall on the bottom stair, listening to the conversation on the other side.

“Your son seems to be very intelligent,” Koushi's father was remarking.

“As is yours,” Iwaizumi's father replied. “He seems apt enough for my son.”

“I do think that they make a good match,” Koushi's father said.

“He needs to work on his manners,” Iwaizumi's mother said, “I suppose I could teach him, once he's moved in with us and has transferred.”

Transfer? Koushi didn't want to transfer. He wanted to stay at Karasuno! Sure, Aoba Johsai had a great volleyball program, but he wanted to stay with his team, playing the game their way. He knew Aoba Johsai had a simply phenomenal setter in his year too—he wanted to stay at a school where he actually had some chance of playing.

They seemed to be reaching some sort of conclusion. Koushi realized it was time to truly make his exit. He crept back up the stairs and went to his room, sitting on his bed. He tried to fiddle with his phone, text Daichi, do something to while away the minutes until his mother came up to see him.

He heard the front door open and close again.

He heard his mother's heavy feet walk up the stairs, and then a curt knock on the door. “Koushi? Is it alright for me to come in?” His mother called.

“Yes,” Koushi replied.

His mother opened the door, and he sat down on Koushi's bed next to him. “So,” his mother said, “The Iwaizumis were very impressed with you,” he continued.

“The Iwaizumis, or their son?” Koushi asked sullenly.

His mother sighed. “Koushi, you know that Hajime did not have the right to speak,” he said.

“Fine,” Koushi said. “What was so impressive about me?”

“They thought that you were very beautiful, intelligent, and versatile. They think you would fit in well at Iwaizumi's high school, and on his team.”

“I don't want to transfer,” Koushi replied. “I like _my_ school, and I like _my_ team. I don't want Iwaizumi's.”

“Koushi,” his mother said, “Thats tradition. You've had your first heat, now you're going to get engaged to an alpha, married to one, move in with his family, and eventually you are going to bond with him,” he said.

“Tradition stinks,” Koushi replied.

“Koushi, your father and I only want to guarantee the best possible future for you,” his mother said. “We just want you to be safe and secure. We are finding an alpha who will give you this.”

“Well what if I want to pick my own alpha to do that?” Koushi snarled.

His mother shrugged off the snarl, and he said, “I am afraid that will not be an option.”

“Why not?”

“Because, as we have told you since you were young, might I add, your mate is not your choice. Your mate is my choice, and your father's.”

“I don't want anyone to dictate my life!”

“We are giving you safety, young omega,” his mother snarled. “Other omegas should be so lucky to have the security that we are giving you. They would _beg_ to have someone to vouch for them, to find them a proper mate.”

“I don't want it to be about properness. I want my mate to be someone I love.”

“Koushi, that's stupid,” his mother told him. “Love doesn't come in a day, it comes after years and years of devotion. You would never find it on your own.”

“I don't care.”

“Would you rather be like your friend Sawamura?” his mother asked him. “The product of beta stock, with nobody to guide him? Someday he will end up with an inadequate omega who does not know how to please him, or he will find himself with no omega at all. Is that how you'd rather be? A wayward omega with no alpha to guide you?”

“I'd rather be alone than shackled to some stranger when I'm only sixteen,” Koushi said.

“You are not being _shackled_ ,” his mother replied. “You are being guided. That is what you need.”

“You have no idea what I need!”

“Please, Koushi, don't be stupid,” his mother said. “I fed you, I clothed you, I bathed you, I changed your diapers. You tell me I do not know your needs? I used to sing to you for hours so you would fall asleep.”

“I'm not a child anymore,” Koushi yelled. “And I'm not your financial puppet! I know the Iwaizumi's are giving you money for me.”

“Don't act like we are doing some terrible thing,” his mother told him, “It's a tradition.”

“Just because it's a tradition doesn't mean its any good,” Koushi said.

“Koushi, I have had enough of this. Arguing with me will get you nowhere,” his mother said. “So please stop trying.”

_v_

 

> **from: Koushi** **♡**
> 
> _i need to talk to you_
> 
> **Received Thursday at 11:49 PM.**
> 
> **to: Koushi** **♡**
> 
> _about what_
> 
> **Sent Thursday at 11:51 PM.**
> 
> **from: Koushi** _**♡** _
> 
> _can i just tell you about it in person_
> 
> **Received Thursday at 11:51 PM.**
> 
> **to: Koushi** **♡**
> 
> _i guess do you wanna have lunch together tomorrow._
> 
> **Sent Thursday at 11:52 PM.**
> 
> **from: Koushi** _**♡** _
> 
> _yes._
> 
> **Received Thursday at 11:52 PM.**

Daichi considered the cryptic series of text messages he had received the night before. Usually, Koushi was very direct and forward in his messages—it was unlike him to be so evasive as this. He had decided last night that he could not mull over them then, so he had rolled over and fallen asleep.

But now it was the morning and Daichi was very awake, and very distracted by Koushi. These texts probably meant that the dinner had gone very badly for Koushi, or, as Daichi selfishly considered, very well for Koushi, and thus very badly for Daichi himself.

He did not have the right to think so selfishly like this. He should just be happy if Koushi was happy.

He went to school and engaged in morning practice, chatting lightly and trying to coax information from Koushi, but Koushi would not budge about whatever was bugging him. Whatever it was, Koushi had deemed it too serious to discuss during practice.

Once they finished they all changed into their uniforms in the club room, and went to class. Daichi waited impatiently for all of his morning classes to end.

When lunch finally came around, he grabbed his lunch and went to wait for Koushi in the hall. Koushi popped out of his classroom holding his own lunch, and the two walked out to the courtyard to sit in the same spot they had sat in before.

“So, what happened?” Daichi asked as they settled down.

“It was just... it was awful. First of all, the alpha they chose had no interest in me whatsoever...” Koushi started.

“Who was he?”

“He's named Iwaizumi Hajime,” Koushi told him. “He's a wing spiker at Aoba Johsai.”

“Small world,” Daichi commented.

“Shut up,” Koushi replied angrily. “Like, he hardly looked at me once all night. So first I'm stuck marrying someone else when I want to marry _you_ , and then I'm doomed to have an alpha who doesn't even care about me, and...”

“Koushi, calm down,” Daichi said. “What else happened?”

“Well like, they left after deciding that we would get engaged at a bigger engagement dinner party next week, and then my mom came up to talk to me about it. They're going to make me transfer to Aoba Johsai next year,” Koushi said, and then he began to cry.

Daichi thought his heart stopped. “They're going to make you leave?” he whispered.

Koushi did not pay attention to what Daichi had said. He just continued talking. “Then I had a really big fight with my mom, and he was telling me what I thought, and what Iwaizumi thought didn't matter because it wasn't our choice.”

“Don't you even get a little input?” Daichi asked.

“No,” Koushi replied. “We don't get any. My mom was trying to tell me it was because young alphas and omegas can't make good choices on their own, and when they finally figure it out everyone worth bonding with is already taken.”

Daichi felt a stab of insecurity at Koushi's words. He knew the traditional ways were stupid, but it still could not stop the remarks from making him feel inadequate. “Well that's stupid,” Daichi finally said, numbly. He felt bad for how little a contribution it was.

“It is,” Koushi said angrily. “I was trying to tell my mom that he doesn't know what I needs and he started talking to me about changing my diapers. I know I'm not a grown up yet but I'm not completely dependent on him anymore. I'm my own person.”

“Of course you are,” Daichi said. “You always have been. You're unique, and strong, and driven,” he told him.

Koushi made an odd noise. “Apparently how driven and strong I am is part of the reason the Iwaizumi's want me to marry their son,” he said.

“Oh, Koushi,” Daichi said. Both of them had hardly touched their lunches.

“I just... I just want to decide my own path.”

“Invite me to your engagement dinner,” Daichi said. “You get to choose some guests, right?”

“I do,” Koushi said.

“Then I will go to the dinner,” Daichi said, “And I will challenge Iwaizumi for you once they bring out the desserts.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or are these stories getting less smutty and more plotty as the series goes on? I just love A/B/O worldbuilding, but seriously, I couldn't even justify tagging this thing "Porn with Plot". 
> 
> Chapter two will hopefully be up soon. I have finals coming up, but I was juggling 2k words a day all of November with uni... I'll figure it out.
> 
> I couldn't really work this seamlessly into the story, but marriage in this AU is seen as a lesser form of commitment than bonding between a mated pair. Therefore marriage between young alphas and omegas happens very quickly in this verse.


	2. pure love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wellll fuck. sorry about that folks.
> 
> this chapter is 6.7k long, and i wrote 5.7k of that in the last 24 hours. 
> 
> make sure you read the end notes for a big announcement!!

_vi_

On Saturday afternoon, Koushi was home alone studying for an exam. He sat at the kitchen table with his notes spread around him. He wished Daichi could help him out—Daichi was good at math. Koushi was pretty lousy at it.

He tapped the end of his pen against the wood of the table.

When he first heard the loud rapping on the door, he thought he had imagined it. But then it came again, three rapid knocks from the direction of the front door.

He closed his textbook, setting a piece of scrap paper inside to keep his spot. He pushed his chair back into the table and walked to the front door. He peeked out the peep hole. Iwaizumi was there.

He opened the door, and said, “Oh, hello.”

“It's four o'clock,” Iwaizumi stated, his brow furrowed.

Koushi stiffened a little. “Oh, I'm sorry,” he said. He remembered the plans he had made to meet the alpha at the train station at 3:30 with a bit of guilt. “I must have lost track of time. I was studying all afternoon.”

“Would you like to go for a walk while its still light outside?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Sure,” Koushi replied, “Let me just grab my boots and my sweater.”

He waved Iwaizumi inside to stand in the foyer. He retrieved his jacket from the coat closet, and then laced up his boots and grabbed his keys. They went back outside, and Koushi locked the door behind them.

They started to walk down the street, neither saying a thing. As they turned the corner, Koushi finally asked, “So, how is Aoba Johsai?”

“Seijoh is a good school,” Iwaizumi said mildly. “The academics are... very good.” He dropped off, and Koushi struggled to figure out what to say next.

“You guys have a good volleyball team, right?” he finally asked.

“One of the best in the prefecture,” Iwaizumi replied. “Would you want to keep playing after you transfer?”

Koushi averted his eyes. He _hated_ the thought of transferring. “I guess,” he finally said.

“You play setter, right?”

“I do,” Koushi said. “Doesn't Seijoh have an awesome setter in our year?”

“That's a word for it,” Iwaizumi replied. “You probably wouldn't get to play much. Are you a reserve setter?”

“I'm Karasuno's only setter,” Koushi said, and then felt a sudden rush of guilt. There would be no one to fill his spot once he transferred, not until new first years came, and that was betting that one of those students would even _be_ a setter.

Well, it was not like Karasuno was doing that great anyways.

Iwaizumi did not reply. Koushi glanced at the alpha from the corner of his eye. His face was hard set, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

Koushi did not know what to do with this alpha, and it seemed this alpha did not know what to do with him, either. Koushi's blood felt like ice as he considered the thought of this distant alpha being the only person he would know at Seijoh.

“How is Karasuno's team?” Iwaizumi finally asked.

“Um...” Koushi said, “We're not very good. We were a few years ago, I guess, but the old coach left and we haven't had one since.”

“So you haven't made it very far in tournaments in a few years.”

“No.”

“I guess that's why I can't remember ever playing a match with you,” Iwaizumi replied.

Koushi clenched his fists and looked at the path ahead.

“Do you all practice often?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Look, if you're going to assume I'm bad,” Koushi said, “Just say it to my face. I don't want to play word games with you.”

If Koushi's mother were there, he would have been blushing furiously and apologizing to Iwaizumi, a tight grip on Koushi's wrist. But his mother was not there. It was just Koushi and this strange alpha. Koushi may have been pure stock, but he definitely was not going to let this alpha push him around like that.

What Koushi wanted from Iwaizumi was an apology for the insinuation. This was no what he received. “I think we have a lot to learn about each other,” he said.

Koushi crossed his arms and told him, “I think we do.”

So what if Iwaizumi complained to his parents? Koushi did not want to marry him. He did not want to transfer to Aoba Johsai. He did not want to have anything to do with him.

“You don't really just lie down and take it, do you?” Iwaizumi asked.

Koushi's eyes widened. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“Sorry, that... came out bad. I mean, you don't let people push you around.”

“No,” Koushi said, “I don't.”

“That's a good quality to have.”

“I don't need you to be the judge of it.”

“You don't want anything to do with me, huh?”

“I don't,” Koushi said, “And I can tell that you don't want anything to do with me.”

“I was trying to hide it,” Iwaizumi offered.

“You weren't doing a very good job.”

They settled into a prickly silence as they neared the corner onto Koushi's block. Neither would look at the other, until they finally reached Koushi's house. Iwaizumi dug into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his father's car.

“I guess I'll see you at the party, Koushi.”

“I'll see you there, Iwaizumi,” Koushi said, stomach turning uncomfortably at the use of his first name. Iwaizumi started up the engine, and Koushi watched him back out of the driveway and leave.

Koushi bristled as he let himself back into his house. He did not want to marry Iwaizumi in the first place, but Iwaizumi's own blatant lack of interest was insulting enough on its own. What was the point in having an alpha that was not all over him?

So maybe Koushi had not been very nice either. But that was not the point. If Iwaizumi was not going to woo Koushi, then what would he do for him? It was Iwaizumi's job to take action. Not Koushi's.

_vii_

“I saw Iwaizumi again,” Koushi stated. He prodded at his lunch with his chopsticks, moving it around.

“How did it go?” Daichi asked him.

“I don't know,” Koushi said vindictively. He took a bite of pork, and noticed that Daichi was looking at him as if even wanted him to elaborate. “It went... bad. We fought, but not really? It was my fault, I guess.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He... he just seems so uninterested in me! So I made it a fight.”

“Do you _want_ him to be interested in you?” Daichi asked.

“No. Yes. I don't know,” Koushi said, splaying a hand over his forehead. “Wouldn't you be a little mad if someone you're engaged to wanted to have nothing to do with you?”

“Well, you are giving him the exact same impression,” Daichi said, squeezing Koushi's knee with his free hand. “Well, at least I hope you are.”

“It's just... It's so confusing,” Koushi said. “I want it to be the engagement party day so you can fight him and we end this. But I don't want it to be. I don't want you to get hurt.”

“You think I can't beat him?” Daichi joked, grinning and trying to lighten Koushi's mood.

“He has these really big biceps,” Koushi said wryly. He felt his phone vibrate. Daichi said something that he didn't pay attention to as he dug the device out of his pocket. It was a text from an unknown number. “What is this?” He wondered aloud.

“Open it,” Daichi said, peering over Koushi's shoulder.

> **From: Unknown**
> 
> _you're sugawara koushi, right?_
> 
> **Received Monday at 12:23 PM.**

“Um, creepy,” Daichi said, frowning at the message.

“What should I say?” Koushi asked him, his thumbs hovering over the keyboard.

“I don't know,” Daichi replied.

> **To: Unknown**
> 
> _why are you asking_
> 
> **Sent Monday at 12:24 PM.**

“Well... That's unsettling,” Koushi said, putting the device down in his lap. He ate another bite of food, and then it buzzed again.

Daichi took his phone and punched in the passcode, opening up the text.

> **From: Unknown**
> 
> _it's about iwa-chan._
> 
> **Received Monday at 12:25 PM.**

“Iwa-chan...?” Daichi said aloud.

“I think they mean Iwaizumi,” Koushi said, unsure. He squinted his eyes at the screen, like doing so would unveil further information.

> **To: Unknown**
> 
> _do you mean iwaizumi hajime_
> 
> **Sent Monday at 12:25 PM.**

They both glared at the phone. They did not have to wait long for a reply.

> **From: Unknown**
> 
> _yes._
> 
> **Received Monday at 12:25 PM.**

“What the hell?” Koushi grumbled.

“I don't know,” Daichi replied.

> **To: Unknown**
> 
> _then what do you want_
> 
> **Sent Monday at 12:26 PM.**

Koushi couldn't stomach his food anymore. He was too weirded out. Whoever this person was, they had to know Iwaizumi, and they must have taken his number off of his phone. But why would they do that?

> **From: Unknown**
> 
> _i want to talk to you._
> 
> **Received Monday at 12:26 PM.**

“Um...” Daichi said. He took the phone from Koushi, and wrote a message.

> **To: Unknown**
> 
> _why_
> 
> **Sent Monday at 12:27 PM.**

“Hey!” Koushi protested as Daichi pressed the send button. “It's not your phone!” he complained, trying to grab it from Daichi.

“Just taking care of you,” Daichi said as if it was a no brainer. “Alpha things.”

“Shut up,” Koushi replied, his short nails leaving little red marks on the exposed skin around Daichi's wrist as he failed to get a hold of his phone.

The phone buzzed in Daichi's hand. They both forgot their scuffle in order to look at the message displayed.

> **From: Unknown**
> 
> _because you're engaged to my boyfriend!!!!_
> 
> **Received Monday at 12:28 PM.**

Koushi grabbed the phone from a stunned Daichi. He quickly wrote and sent his reply.

> **To: Unknown**
> 
> _i think we might just be able to help each other_
> 
> **Sent Monday at 12:28 PM.**

Koushi stood up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. “We need to get back to the classroom,” he said, and picked up the remains of his lunch.

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed, standing up too. They threw out their leftovers and went back to class.

Through the rest of the school day, Koushi sat impatiently waiting for the end of the day so he could take his phone out again and resume the conversation.

As soon as the school day was over Koushi grabbed his things and pulled out his phone. There was one new text message.

> **From: Unknown**
> 
> _why?_
> 
> **Received Monday at 12:29 PM.**

“Did they tell you who they are?” Daichi asked, trying to get a look at Koushi's phone.

“No,” Koushi said. He typed a reply.

> **To: Unknown**
> 
> _b/c my boyfriend is pissed at yours for the same reason_
> 
> **Sent Monday at 3:03 PM.**

Koushi looked at Daichi for his reaction as soon as he sent the message, knowing Daichi had read it over his shoulder.

“What?” Daichi said with a neutral expression. “It's true.”

Koushi laughed and his phone vibrated again.

> **From: Unknown**
> 
> _oh really?_
> 
> **Received Monday at 3:04 PM.**

“Why is he so cryptic?” Koushi mumbled as they walked towards the club room.

> **To: Unknown**
> 
> _who are you anyways_
> 
> **Sent Monday at 3:04 PM.**

They walked all the way to the club room and let themselves in. A few members of the team were already changing and getting ready for practice. The first years were yelling and being rowdy, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

Koushi pulled his volleyball bag out of his cubby and set it down when he got another text message.

> **From: Unknown**
> 
> _i'm oikawa tooru._
> 
> **Received Monday at 3:07 PM.**

The name was familiar, but Koushi couldn't place it. He handed Daichi his phone. “Do you know who that is? It's on the tip of my tongue.”

Daichi looked at the phone for a moment, and said, “Oikawa...” quietly, looking deep in thought, before he realized, “Oh! I do. He's Seijoh's star setter! He's like the best in Miyagi or something.”

Koushi paled. “I asked Iwaizumi about him...” he said. “He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. Why didn't he just _tell_ me?” He asked.

“Well, did you tell Iwaizumi that you were with someone else?”

“Fine,” Koushi said. “Fair point. Whatever.”

He threw the phone in his bag and decided to focus on volleyball practice. His marital dysfunction could wait until the end of the two hour practice.

Koushi actually did manage to set it aside for a productive practice, but Daichi looked nervous the whole time through. Koushi decided to cut off Daichi's interference.

After practice they walked home as always, and Daichi asked, “Do you have anymore messages?”

Koushi shrugged, and said, “Nope.”

“Huh, that's weird. He'd been texting back so fast,” Daichi said pensively.

“I bet Seijoh's practices are just longer than ours,” Koushi replied quickly, “They are a powerhouse school, after all.”

“I guess,” Daichi said. They walked all the way until where they always split paths, and said goodbye for the night.

As soon as Daichi was appropriately far away, Koushi pulled at his phone. There were several new texts.

> **From: Oikawa**
> 
> _so what's your grand plan?_
> 
> **Received Monday at 3:13 PM.**
> 
> **From: Oikawa**
> 
> _well?_
> 
> **Received Monday at 5:23 PM.**
> 
> **From: Oikawa**
> 
> _hey!!! so??_
> 
> **Received Monday at 5:40 PM.**

Koushi read them through, and replied.

> **To: Oikawa**
> 
> _can you and iwaizumi meet me and daichi saturday at the train station?_
> 
> **Sent Monday at 5:52 PM.**

 

_viii_

“This is weird,” Daichi stated as they stood at the train station and waited.

Koushi stuffed his hands in his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet. “Don't worry about it,” he told Daichi. “We can get everything worked out. And you probably won't have to fight Iwaizumi.”

“I don't care about having to fight if it's for you,” Daichi said.

Koushi wrinkled his nose. “That's cute. But reckless.”

“What?”

“I prefer my boyfriend to be smart,” he said.

“Shut up,” Daichi replied, and punched Koushi's arm lightly.

“Huh, I wasn't expecting you two to actually be here,” a voice said. They both looked to their right. The person spoke again. “Iwa-chan, that's them, isn't it?” he asked.

The speaker was a pretty omega boy, with tousled light brown hair and an angelic face. “Are you Oikawa?” Koushi asked.

“That's them,” Iwaizumi said at about the same time, coming up from behind him.

“Yes, I am, Sugawara,” Oikawa said.

“Just Suga is fine,” Koushi said.

Iwaizumi looked at Daichi and said, “So you're the boyfriend.”

“Daichi,” Daichi said simply, and held out a hand to the other.

“Iwaizumi,” the other replied, and took his hand to shake. He glanced back at Oikawa once they seperated their hands, and Koushi did catch a hint of tenderness in his features.

“So, what's the idea?” Oikawa asked.

“Let's go get some lunch and talk about it.”

They left the train station and walked to a nearby convenience store in a rather stilted silence. They all bought some meat buns, and they sat outside on a low lying brick wall. After taking a bite, Iwaizumi looked directly at Koushi, and said, “So what's your big idea?”

“You don't want to marry me,” Koushi said, pointing at Oikawa, “And I don't want to marry you,” he continued, sticking his finger towards Daichi.

“We've established that,” Iwaizumi said.

“Well, they can't force people, neither of whom are consenting, to get married if we both reveal it in front of everyone,” Koushi said.

“We could get in an omega fight!” Oikawa said enthusiastically, setting down his food and making mocking fists at Koushi.

“No offense,” Daichi said, “But I think an alpha fight at an engagement party would make a better threat.”

Iwaizumi swallowed uneasily, and then he said, “Yeah. That would definitely shut things down.”

“But won't you get in a lot of trouble? With your families?” Oikawa asked. "Your parents would be so embarrassed if you did that in front of everyone."

“Duh,” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "That's the point."

Koushi looked at Daichi, and said, “It'd be worth it.”

_ix_

Koushi looked at himself in the mirror, and nervously fixed his little bow tie. He was dressed in a well fitted suit, his hair was all styled, and he knew he looked amazing.

“Oh, honey,” his mother said as he preened over Koushi. He smoothed a bit of hair behind Koushi's ear, and wrapped his arm's around Koushi's waist. He set his chin on Koushi's shoulder, and said, “You look beautiful tonight, Koushi.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Koushi said quietly.

“Someday, Koushi,” his mother said, “You will remember tonight as one of the best nights of your life.”

Koushi looked at his feet. His mother thought he was angry about the engagement still. That was true. But really, he was nervous about making the refusal with Iwaizumi. He also felt a little bad, because he was about to embarrass his parents _so badly_.

It wasn't that he didn't like his parents. He loved them. But this was just a supremely bad idea on their part.

He felt like a bad son.

He was still going to go through with it, though. He wanted to be with Daichi, and no one else. And Iwaizumi deserved to be with Oikawa too, even if the couple was dysfunctional and had lots of stupid fights from what Koushi had observed.

“Let's get you out there, Koushi,” his mother said.

Koushi followed his mother through the doors and down the stairs into the Iwaizumi family's large backyard. It'd been decorated for the occasion, with many tables set and a large outdoor tent set up. There was a huge display of food on several of the tables.

“You can go mingle for a few minutes,” his mother said, “But you need to be sitting with Hajime up there in ten minutes,” he told him, pressing on Koushi's back.

Koushi looked around for a moment, and spotted Daichi and Asahi. He smiled brightly and walked over to them. “Thank you for coming, guys!” he said.

“No problem, Suga,” Asahi said, looking slightly uncomfortable. He glanced between Koushi and Daichi.

Asahi wasn't in the know. Nobody knew but the four of them, they didn't want to risk any chance of their parents getting wind of what they had planned.

“Of course I'd come, Koushi,” Daichi replied, with a smile.

“So, which one is Iwaizumi?” Asahi asked.

“That one,” Koushi said, pointing him out where he stood in line to get some food.

“Oh, I see,” Asahi replied, shifting his feet.

“I should probably go get some food myself,” Koushi said, and then said goodbye to his friends.

He walked over to the line for the little mini-buffet, and felt his stomach turn. Truly, he was the furthest possible thing from hungry, but here he stood. All he had to do was wait a little longer for the moment of truth.

He scooped some salad and a small portion of chicken onto his plate, and took a glass of water. He walked up to the front where Iwaizumi, and both their parents, were sat. Koushi took his seat in the middle of the table by Iwaizumi's side, looking over the rest of the party.

Koushi noticed two small black boxes that sat on the table beside both his father and Iwaizumi's. He felt bad for all the money that had been spent for this.

Iwaizumi seemed to sense Koushi's nervousness. He looked at Koushi for a moment as Koushi stared at his food, hands in his lap. Then, Iwaizumi said in a low voice, “Don't worry about it, everything's fine.”

Koushi knew the procedure. Everyone was going to eat their dinner. Dinner was supposed to be a polite affair. Most of the people here were friends of their parents, and Koushi was sure there were probably other engagements being arranged besides theirs today. Iwaizumi and Koushi were both allowed to invite a few friends. Koushi noticed with some amusement that Daichi and Asahi were sitting with Oikawa, and some other boy he didn't know. Koushi figured whoever they were, they were probably just another Seijoh student though.

Oikawa looked like he was in a foul mood.

Koushi slipped his phone out from his pocket and texted under the table.

> **To: Iwaizumi**
> 
> _how long have you and oikawa been together_
> 
> **Sent Saturday at 6:14 PM.**

Koushi watched Iwaizumi after he sent the message, and noticed Iwaizumi stiffen as he must have felt his phone vibrate. He looked away, until his own phone buzzed in his hand.

> **From: Iwaizumi**
> 
> _Since he presented last year. I only presented a few months ago. Everyone knew I was going to be an alpha though._
> 
> **Received Saturday at 6:14 PM.**

Koushi raised his eyebrows at the reply, and typed his own.

> **To: Iwaizumi**
> 
> _wow! thats a really long time_
> 
> **Sent Saturday at 6:15 PM.**

He waited for Iwaizumi's next reply, which didn't come for a few minutes. He rested his phone between his legs and took a bite of his food, idly listening to his parents conversation. His phone buzzed again.

> **From: Iwaizumi**
> 
> _He can be difficult, but I really love him._
> 
> **Sent Saturday at 6:18 PM.**

Koushi slipped his phone away. Even if he didn't, Iwaizumi had his convictions in order. He continued to eat, sitting silent next to Iwaizumi. Koushi had been to parties like this one before with his parents, though. He didn't think he'd ever seen the engaged couple speaking with each other.

His stomach dropped like a rock as Iwaizumi's father pushed her chair back and stood up. His own father stood up a moment after her, smiling proudly.

 _Sorry Dad_ , Koushi thought, _you're about to hate me._ Iwaizumi's father grinned, and extended a hand towards Koushi and her son. The last tendrils of conversation in the yard fell silent, and Iwaizumi's father said, “Thank you everyone, for coming to our home this evening.”

She took her son's hand, and she said, “We are happy to have you all here today for our special announcement. Tonight, I am happy to announcement my son's engagement to Sugawara Koushi.”

Almost everyone in the yard began to clap. A couple older alphas whistled.

Koushi's father was about to speak, when Iwaizumi stood, and roughly grabbed his fathers forearm. “I am sorry, father,” he said, and then looked at Koushi. “I refuse to marry Sugawara.”

The applause came to an abrupt end, and people began to whisper. Koushi thought just about everyone there was looking at him. They must all be feeling bad for him, what was more pitiful than a scorned omega?

Iwaizumi's parents looked furious. Koushi's looked scandalized. Koushi balled his hands into fists and stood, and took Iwaizumi's hand, and looked in his eyes. He said, “I refuse to marry you, too.”

Iwaizumi's father grabbed his shoulders, and demanded, “Why are you doing this?”

Iwaizumi steeled his expression and told his father, “You knew I loved someone else, yet you tried to force me to do it.”

“Koushi!” his mother demanded of him, pushing his father aside. “Why?” he said.

“Because I don't want to be with someone who's heart is in a different place,” he said, “And I want to be with Daichi.”

Iwaizumi's father grabbed her son's wrist, and dragged him inside the house. His mother looked nervously at the party for a moment, before hurrying along behind them. A moment later the shouting started—it was loud but indistinct, Koushi couldn't quite tell what was happening.

The party had come to an awkward end. People were letting themselves out through the back gate of the yard, everyone looking sorely uncomfortable.

Koushi's mother grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to the car. He didn't even get to look at Daichi before they had left.

_x_

_4 months later_

Summer break had settled, hot and heavy. They had no practice this week, for which Koushi was glad. Only stepping outside he found himself in such heavy humidity that he would begin to sweat. He couldn't imagine practicing like this.

His parents were still angry, but it had settled into the background of their life. Koushi was allowed to stay out late after practice again, and he was even allowed to see Daichi again. Koushi had lost his phone originally, and his mother would be waiting at school after practice to drive Koushi home in the beginning.

He settled back on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. His fan blasted from the corner of the room, but it didn't really help. All it did was move the air around. He almost lost track of time when the doorbell rang downstairs.

He got off his bed and walked down the stairs, and opened the door.

Daichi stood on the doorstep. “Hey,” he said. “Are your parents around?” he asked.

“Yeah, but they're leaving soon. They're going to a dinner party,” Koushi said.

“Perfect,” Daichi replied, and smiled radiantly. “Can you tell them I want to talk to them?”

“Okay...” Koushi said, feeling suspicious of the other. He invited him inside anyways, and told him to sit on the couch. He quickly walked upstairs and knocked on his parents bedroom door.

“Come in,” his mother called.

Koushi opened the door and peered inside. Both his parents were huddled around the mirror that hung from the wall. His mother was combing his hair, and his father was finishing buttoning up his shirt.

“What is it, Koushi?” his father asked.

“Daichi is here,” Koushi said. “He said he needed to speak with you guys.”

His parents shared a look, and his mother said, “We'll be down in a minute.”

Koushi left the room and went back downstairs to Daichi.

“What are you planning?” he asked.

“You'll see,” Daichi said. Koushi sat down next to him, and the alpha grabbed his hand and smiled at him again.

Koushi looked up when they heard his parents door open and the pair walked down the stairs. Koushi moved to pull his hand away, but Daichi only gripped it tighter. Koushi glanced from his parents to Daichi nervously as his parents sat down across from them.

Daichi finally let go of Koushi's hand when Koushi's father spoke, “So, what is it Sawamura?”

Daichi swallowed, and then he looked Koushi's father in the eyes, and he said, “I want to ask for your blessing,” he said, and then pulled a small black box out of his pocket and set it on the coffee table. He said, “I want to ask your son to marry me.”

Koushi's father picked up the box and opened it, appraising the ring. He looked at Koushi's mother. Daichi stood tall. Koushi fidgeted.

Finally, Koushi's father said, “Sawamura, you are not who I wanted for my son.” Daichi's shoulders sagged a tiny bit. But then Koushi's father took another deep breath, and said, “But, my son obviously cares about you, and you have proven you can provide for him,” he said as he closed the box and pressed it back into Daichi's hand. “Take care of my son,” he said.

Daichi grinned widely, and said, “Thank you, Mr. Sugawara.”

“Let's speak privately for a moment, though,” Koushi's father said. He led Daichi into the dining room. Once they'd left the room, Koushi's mother leaned forward.

“I'm going to tell your father to let Sawamura stay here after we leave,” Koushi's mother said. “Don't make any bad decisions,” he told him.

“Of course not, mom,” Koushi said meekly. He looked at his lap, and then said, “Thank you.”

Koushi's mother thinned his lips, and glanced in the direction of the dining room. “He may be beta stock,” he said, “but he is a good alpha.”

His mother got up and walked into the dining room and spoke to his father. Koushi stared at the now vacant couch in shock. They were actually letting him marry Daichi...

Koushi vaguely heard the front door open, his parents call out goodbyes, and then the door close. He sagged into his seat, and then Daichi walked back into the living room.

“So,” Koushi said to him.

“So,” Daichi replied.

“Can I see that ring?” Koushi said.

“Yeah, I know I kind of ruined the surprise,” Daichi said. “Having you there _did_ force their hand though.”

“I think we've been forcing my parents' hands a lot in general lately,” Koushi said.

Daichi dug the box out of his pocket again, and asked, “So, Koushi, will you marry me?”

He handed the box to Koushi. Before Koushi even opened it, he said, “Of course I will, Daichi.”

He opened the box and looked at the ring. It was a handsome little thing, with a thin band and a single inlaid diamond. It was not extravagant, but it was pretty, and simple. “It's beautiful,” Koushi breathed out.

Daichi took the ring from the velvet lining, and Koushi offered his hand. Daichi slid the ring onto him, and kiss Koushi's knuckle. “Thank you,” Daichi said.

Koushi bit his lip and closed his eyes, feeling a little bit teary. “Lets go upstairs, Daichi,” he said.

He grabbed his boyfri—fiancé's hand and led him up the stairs. He took him into his bedroom and shut the door, and as soon as he had he pushed Daichi against the door and kissed him hard, screwing his eyes shut. Daichi's hand snaked into his hair and the other pressed against his back as they kissed.

Daichi pulled his lips away from Koushi's and leaned his forehead against his, and said, “Let's lay down.”

He guided them onto Koushi's unmade bed and kissed him again. Koushi fell against his pillow and held Daichi tight against him as they made out. He felt Daichi's erection stirring against his thigh and blushed fiercely.

He pushed Daichi and flipped them over, and palmed Daichi's cock, and the alpha groaned, his eyes half lidded as he looked at Koushi.

Koushi bit his lip, and said, “Take your shirt off, Daichi.”

“Your wish is my command,” Daichi said with a cheesy grin. Koushi thought about smacking him with one of the pillows.

The alpha pulled his t-shirt up and over his shoulders, and Koushi hesitantly ran his fingers over Daichi's ridged abdominal muscles. Where Koushi was slender, Daichi was built. “Aren't you going to return the favor?” Daichi asked.

The omega blushed again, and peeled his own t-shirt off. Daichi's eyes analyzed his body, as if he hadn't already seen Koushi shirtless a thousand times before. “C'mere,” he whispered,” and the omega leaned back over and kissed him again, but Daichi quickly strayed from his lips, leaning up a bit to kiss down Koushi's jaw and onto his throat. He kissed and sucked on the skin there and laved it with his tongue and teeth until he was sure he must've left a bruise.

“Asshole,” Koushi said, pulling his neck away. “Now everyone's going to see that and make fun of me.”

Daichi laughed, and said, “As if you didn't enjoy it.”

“I never said that,” the omega countered. He licked his lips and ran his fingers down Daichi's abdomen again, reaching the line of Daichi's boxers and then his jeans.

He ran his index finger over the band of Daichi's boxers. Daichi looked at him intently. Koushi ran another hand along the sensitive skin of Daichi's hipbones, and the alpha shivered. Koushi grinned.

He took the button of Daichi's pants and unbuttoned it and rolled down the zipper, and pulled Daichi's pants off of him. Daichi's legs were strong from volleyball and from running, and Koushi couldn't help but run his hands along the solid muscle of his thighs.

“I can't help but look at your legs during practice,” Koushi said, glancing up at Daichi as he caressed the line of muscle. He scooted down and lifted Daichi's leg, Daichi obliging and helping. Koushi kissed the back of Daichi's knee, and then met Daichi's gaze. “Especially when you dip way down low to get a hard receive,” he said, running his hand along the back of Daichi's thigh. “Your muscles just bulge,” he continued, “and I wonder how the hell you don't like, tear your shorts open like that.”

Daichi's breath hitched as Koushi moved his hand along to the inside of his thigh, ducking under the line of his boxers and pushing the fabric up. “I look at you,” Koushi said, “And I think about how I just want to bite your legs,” he said, and then he ducked his head between Daichi's thighs and licked the skin he had exposed in Daichi's inner thighs, and bit hard, sucking on the spot. He pulled away and grinned at Daichi, who looked positively flustered, breathing hard and uneven.

“I've hardly touched you,” Koushi teased.

“Yet you've torn me apart,” Daichi groaned.

Koushi grinned and unbuttoned his own jeans, pushing them down and off his legs, sitting there in just a pair of briefs. He leaned back over Daichi and kissed him again, and then ground his hips down against Daichi, rubbing their erections together, separated only by two thin layers of fabric. Daichi trembled under him, and Koushi felt strangely proud.

When they broke apart, Koushi blushed again, and said, “Hold on, I've got...” he trailed off, and climbed off Daichi and across the bed, reaching for his bedside table. He opened the drawer and fussed with it a moment, before pulling out a condom and little bottle of lube.

“When'd you get those?” Daichi asked.

“My mom gave them to me when I was promised to Iwaizumi,” Koushi said, not meeting Daichi's eyes. “He said Iwaizumi's parents are kind of conservative about those things.”

“Oh,” Daichi said awkwardly.

Koushi pulled down his briefs, and then Daichi took a deep breath, and said, “Koushi, we don't have to have sex.”

“Do you not want to?” Koushi asked.

“No I do... It's just...”

“Do you think you're rushing me?”

“Well... kinda...”

“Daichi,” Koushi said, “I initiated this. Are you fine with it?”

“Yes, of course,” Daichi said.

“Me too,” Koushi said, “So I don't think we have a problem.” He smiled, and the alpha blushed. Koushi pushed the lube into his hand, and said, “Let's get started, then.”

Daichi unscrewed the bottle, and then looked between it, and Koushi, and said, “I don't want to hurt you.”

Koushi laughed, and pointed at Daichi's still clothed erection, and said, “You want to stick _that_ in my ass but you're worried about your fingers hurting me?”

“I don't know what to do,” Daichi said awkwardly.

“Fine, you big baby,” Koushi said, “I'll do it. But you better take notes.”

He laid down next to Daichi, and Daichi moved to make more room for him. He sat up and watched as Koushi took the cap off the bottle, and squeezed a dollop of lube into his palm. He then spread it over a few of his fingers, and reached between his legs and circled his hole before pushing on in just up to the knuckle.

Koushi didn't want Daichi to know that it was still a little difficult. He willed himself to relax, and pushed his index finger in up to the second knuckle. He took another deep breath, and began to thrust his finger slowly in and out, loosening the taut muscle. “Daichi,” he said in a breathy tone, “Help me out. Stroke me.”

The alpha exhaled a heavy breath and wrapped his hand around Koushi's cock as the omega inserted another finger. It was easier this time, Koushi pressed them both in and thrust them a little quicker. He hooked his fingers and gasped, and Daichi asked, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Koushi breathed out. “It's just my... my prostate.” He stroked the gland and his legs shook as he let out a moan. He withdrew his fingers, and then added a third, wincing a little at the stretch. Daichi kept stroking his cock and Koushi sighed, his eyes half lidded as he looked for the spot again.

He added a fourth finger a few minutes later, and started thrusting quicker and letting out little staccato gasps. Daichi's hand had fallen away from his cock, and he just watched the omega with a certain reverence as he prepared himself.

Koushi pulled his fingers out, and tugged on Daichi's boxers, and said, “Take them off, Daichi.”

The alpha quickly obeyed and shimmied the boxers off, throwing them somewhere halfway across the room. Koushi's eyes immediately fell to Daichi's straining erection. He licked his lips and reached for it as Daichi settled over his legs, sitting up. Daichi had stained the front of his boxers with precome, and still leaked a little. Koushi thumbed it and spread it over his head, before dropping his hand and grabbing the condom. He ripped open the foil, and rolled the condom over Daichi's cock. He squeezed a little more lube and spread it over his erection, and glanced up at Daichi.

“Are you still sure, Koushi?” Daichi asked.

“How are you so level headed?” Koushi complained. He stroked his fingers over the slight bulb at the base of Daichi's cock that would someday knot him. “I literally just prepared you.”

“Then say yes,” Daichi said.

“ _Yes_ ,” Koushi said, with a bit of irritation. The alpha smiled and the pair scrambled a moment to reposition themselves. Daichi got off Koushi's legs and the omega spread them, then stuffed a thick pillow under his hips. The alpha settled between Koushi's legs, and Koushi hooked them over Daichi's back.

Daichi positioned himself, pressing his cock against Koushi's stretched hole and looked at the omega.

“You got this,” Koushi breathed.

Daichi slowly pushed forward, pressing in. In one long, slow thrust, he pushed all the way in, watching the omega's reaction. Koushi's eyes fell shut as he lay prone, and he let out a thick moan as Daichi settled in up to his uninflated knot.

“Fuck,” Koushi hissed. The stretch was, it was something, far more than he could achieve with any of his fingers, far deeper too. “Fuck, Daichi, go.”

The alpha thrust slowly, and began to talk.

“I look at you in practice too,” he said. “I don't think about you the same way you do about me though,” he said. “I watch you though. You get this really concentrated look in your face, and sometimes when you're focusing on your toss you stick your tongue out between your lips a little, and it's so cute.”

The omega moaned as Daichi stimulated his prostate, and continued to listen to Daichi's words. “Sometimes when we're changing in the club room,” Daichi said, “I look at you when you have your shirt off, and your back is so... so pale,” he said, and then grunted. Koushi was so tight. But he kept speaking. “I think about how pretty it would look if I scratched it while we were making out. Made you all mine.”

Daichi shuddered and his legs wobbled. “I'm not gonna last very long,” he said.

“Me neither,” Koushi moaned. His whole body seemed pink with exertion. Daichi realized they were both sticky with sweat.

He began to thrust a little faster, and grabbed Koushi's cock, stroking it quickly, then reached up and fondled his balls.

It took very little stimulation to make Koushi come, seed getting on both their stomachs.

Daichi groaned as Koushi tightened around him from his orgasm, and after one more thrust he was coming too. He rode the orgasm out, and then slid his softening cock out of Koushi.

He pulled off the condom and tied it off, and tossed it in the trash can. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned up Koushi's come from their stomachs, and then threw that away too.

He settled next to Koushi, and wrapped a leg over the omega, and held him close.

“That was...” Daichi trailed off.

“Great,” Koushi finished. “Short, but great.”

“Yeah,” Daichi said.

It was hot, and almost uncomfortable, lying together like this. And the sheets were kind of disgusting now.

“Thank you, Daichi,” Koushi whispered. He turned his head and kissed Daichi's cheek.

“I'm so happy to get to be with you,” Daichi said, and he moved his arm to ruffle the short hairs at the back of the omega's next. “I won't take it for granted.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so kiddos, i'm probably not going to come out with a new installment of this series for awhile, but that's not because i'm taking a break.
> 
> next monday, i'm publishing the first chapter of The Nature of the Game. i have been steadily working on this story since january 1st. it's a daisuga vampire au, and will be fifteen chapters long. i have finished writing several chapters already.
> 
> the story will also be illustrated by Maggie (tcshima on tumblr). she has drawn art that accompanied my stories before--check it out in Kiss Ass or Equations. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed the third installment of Rest Easy With Me. i have quite a few ideas written down for this verse, so this will not be the end! i hope that you'll read The Nature of the Game on monday, and that you'll check me out on tumblr (kenmakzoume).
> 
> thank you everyone!


End file.
